The present invention refers to a conveyor with a supporting device for a container apt to receive the goods conveyed by the conveyor. In the present invention reference is made in particular to a conveyor of the type for taking pieces from a low-level surface and conveying them toward a higher loading area. Said type of conveyor is particularly suitable to be used for molded plastic goods produced by normal molding machines; however, it can find use in many other fields of application.
For taking pieces from a low-level surface and conveying them toward a higher loading area, use is made of conveyors provided with an endless belt disposed horizontally in a first portion for loading of the pieces and inclined in a second portion for raising thereof. On reaching the top of the inclined surface of the conveyor, the pieces are allowed to drop into containers or collecting boxes and then conveyed to storage or toward other processing stages.
At present the containers for collecting the pieces conveyed by the conveyor are positioned behind the inclined surface of the conveyor.
Said containers, depending upon their size, must be positioned at a suitable height from the ground and at a suitable distance from the conveyor belt.
At present the conveyors according to the prior art are not provided with any supporting device for the containers for collecting the pieces, and therefore said containers are appropriately positioned behind the conveyor making use of makeshift means such as stools, platforms and the like.
It is obvious that such a method of positioning and supporting the collecting containers has various drawbacks. In fact, positioning of the containers is not precise and requires an excessive waste of time and effort on the part of the operator. Furthermore, when the size or shape of the collecting containers changes, the supporting means also have to be changed to allow the containers to be positioned correctly behind the conveyor. This means a further waste of time and resources to have different supporting elements for different types of containers.
The object of the invention is to eliminate said drawbacks by providing a conveyor with a supporting device for goods containers that is practical, versatile, economical and easy to make.
This object is achieved according to the invention with the characteristics listed in appended independent claim 1.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are apparent from the dependent claims.
The conveyor according to the invention provides a supporting device for goods containers positioned in the rear part of the inclined surface of the conveyor. Said supporting device provides a supporting surface that can be moved vertically and horizontally with respect to the ground in order to adapt to the different types and sizes of the containers to be supported.
The vertical movement allows the supporting surface to be adjusted in height. The horizontal movement, on the other hand, allows the supporting surface to be brought closer to or further away from the inclined surface of the conveyor.
The vertical movement is obtained by making the supporting surface slide along grooved guides provided on the sides of the inclined surface of the conveyor, whereas the horizontal movement is obtained by means of a system of telescopic guides.
The supporting device according to the invention further provides for a tipping system that allows the supporting surface to be placed in a position in which it occupies least space, that is to say in a position in which the supporting surface is parallel to the inclined surface of the conveyor. Said position in which it occupies least space can be used so as not to hinder work operations when large-sized containers that are positioned directly on the ground are used.